


Unwound

by stopmopingstarthoping



Series: A Strategist's Focus [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Beach Sex, Bisexual Character, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: The master strategist relaxes a bit to help you blow off some steam.





	Unwound

You'd been trained and sent along to protect the Prince, but this trip was testing your limits.  You were good with daggers, better than good with magic, and reasonably competent with your scaled-down greatsword (which Gladio always referred to as a “hand-and-a-half sword.”  Which was technically correct but whatever _._   It took _you_ two hands to swing it.)

But this road trip had ended up being a _lot_.  A lot of monsters, a lot of killing, a lot of running.  And a lot of hormones.  You’d always skewed high in terms of sex drive, but lately you found it more and more difficult to remain...focused.  And respectful. Aside from one amazing evening out in Steyliff with Aranea, you'd had no outlet for your more primal urges, and you shared a tent with four attractive young men every. Single. Night.  Unable to relieve the ache between your thighs the way you'd like, you ended up running. A lot. And you fucking hated running.  But you went.  Alone, and at random times,  never taking Gladio up on his daybreak runs.  You worried that watching him sweat and pant - shirtless, nonetheless - would destroy any reserve you were able to maintain.  

Galdin Quay was no different. The day's battles were tiring, and though you were ready for Ignis’ fabulous skewers come dinnertime, as soon as you were rested and fed you began to feel the familiar humming between your legs.  

You cleared your throat awkwardly, stood up, and stretched.  “Welp, time for my run guys!  Please leave me a fair share of the cleanup, I'm not trying to shirk.”

Even Prompto was somewhat astounded at your seemingly boundless energy. “You sure?  You took a couple of pretty hard knocks today.”

“Yeah, of course! It clears my head.  Though I might walk some too. You're right - today was tough. But I'm fine!” you said, too brightly.  

You trotted off to silence.  

Taking a big loop out along the coast, you figured you’d run back toward the fishing dock and then back toward camp.  Your mind, though, was undeterred by your pounding feet, and rehashed all the biceps, backflips and grunts from the day’s adventures.  You sighed heavily and picked up the pace.

Turning a corner, you thought you heard footsteps behind you in the brush.  You slowed and turned, but no one was apparent.  You touched your hand to the dagger at your hip instinctively, surveyed the area, and kept going.  

When you had looped back around to the fishing shack, it was late enough that you were pretty sure everyone would be asleep when you got back.  You walked out on the dock, propped your hands on your back, and took deep, cleansing breaths.  You hadn't run all your lust off quite yet, but if you sprinted full bore back to the campsite, that might do it.  Maybe some wind sprints up and down the beach first...

Lost in your thoughts, you almost toppled into the water when the precise clip of a bootheel on the dock snapped you back to reality.  

“Holyfuckingsix Scientia, give a girl some warning.  Why were you following me?”  You now realized what all those stealthy scuffles had been behind you as you ran.

“I'm concerned.  The safety of the team relies on my knowing everyone's status at all times.  These runs of yours are...strange. And erratic.  This one, in particular, seems particularly ill-timed. On the heels of a battle that took all of us to our limits, you should be recovering. Not..." he gestured out at the sand, “running as though you were pursued by literal daemons.”

He stepped closer, watching your body recover.  “Any figurative daemons you're running from? Mental distractions can be as critical as an injury, you know.”

“Nope, I just really love running!” you chirped.

“No, you don't. “

“What?”

“You don't.  Not once tonight did you slip into that contemplative lope that runners enjoy.  You've got an edge on you, still.  You owe it to us to sort it out.”

“How are you going to tell me what I like? I like running if I say I do, okay?”

Ignis simply looked at you, completely unimpressed. He cocked his head to one side infuriatingly, and crossed his arms.  

You put a hand to your sweaty forehead. “Oh, my sweet Astrals.  Really?  I'm completely safe. I always have a dagger and an elixir on my belt.  it's my responsibility to stay fit for anything that might come at us.”

“That is, quite frankly, a load of shit.”

“How am I supposed to justify myself to you? Just trust me, I'm doing what I need to do to stay alert, okay?” You swore under your breath, “Fuck me!”

“Yes, I'm beginning to believe that might be the problem,” he drawled.

Your hands grew clammy and your heart pounded in your ears. Of course, of *course* the Strategist had seen through you. You were thankful for the darkness, as you were sure you were eight shades of purple. 

“Aside from your little tryst with Ms. Highwind,  I assume you've had no... outlet since we've been on the road?”

Ramuh’s balls, he knew about that?  Of course he did. Ignis noticed everything.  Still, you wondered exactly how much he'd seen, or heard, and you squirmed even more.  That had been an amazing night, though...

“Fine. I'm a red-blooded girl, and I have needs.  Okay?  How is it not responsible for me to exhaust myself running? I realized real quick that random hookups with people we meet along the way isn't the answer.  I felt terrible after that.  She's not exactly our friend.  I could have put us in danger.”

Ignis nodded.  “Yes, I do see your predicament. So, let's say you weren't the only one in our tent with such concerns.  How would you propose we handle that?”

The fact that he'd said “we” sunk in right around the same time you realized he'd quickly closed the gap between the two of you, and basically hummed the last sentence while lightly stroking your jaw with the tip of his finger.  

You were momentarily distracted.  “No gloves, eh?”  You glanced down at the skin of his bare hands, tough sinew just beneath the smooth skin.

He simply smirked and waited for your response, his finger pointed under your chin. You wrenched your eyes back to his.

“Are - are you serious?”

“You do enjoy men as well as women, correct?”

“Takes one to know one,” you smirked back at him, finally feeling as though you'd gotten the upper hand in something.  

“Touché.”  He tilted his chin down in acknowledgement and laughed softly into the night. “Though I know you've told Gladio you prefer to run alone, I think you might enjoy it very much if you let me train with you.” His voice was caramel soft as he traced his fingertip across the top swell of your breasts.  You just watched him for a moment before nodding silently.  

He stepped close to you again, close enough for you to smell his scent, sun-warmed skin with a clean green undercurrent.  You were sure you smelled awful at this point, but he didn't seem to mind.

He slid his arm around your back and pressed you to him, murmuring, “I'd so hoped you would be receptive.”

He kissed you then, slow and unhurried.  His tongue gently danced with yours as he drank deeply,  and you sighed into him.  Your sigh stirred something within him, and he deepened the kiss.  You opened your mouth wide for him, and ran your fingers through his sandy hair.  

His other hand slid up the front of your shirt, pausing briefly as he looked up at you.  You answered with a wanton smile, and his fingertips danced across your nipple through your shirt and bra, before he was distracted by your own hand stroking his hardness between the two of you.  He growled deep in the back of his throat at that, and slid both hands up under your bra to palm your breasts, and stroke and tease your nipples.

You reached up to kiss him again, more forcefully this time, and poured out all of your unexpressed lust.  Your tongue surged bossily into his mouth, and he was taken aback for a moment, before asserting himself just as sternly.  The two of you kissed intensely, your breath rising as the sky turned completely dark.

Ever the master of control, Ignis put his hands on your shoulders and set you away from him deliberately.  Your swollen lips pouted at him, and he held one finger up. “Patience,” he said softly.  He removed his silvery glasses and tucked them in his shirt pocket.  

Ignis looped his finger softly under the fabric on your left hip before slowly dragging your panties down with your short exercise shorts.   Your wetness exposed to the warm air, you trembled a bit in anticipation. He stroked your hips and around to the curve of your ass, looking down at you worshipfully.  Without the glass between you, his green eyes shone directly into yours. You waited for one of those ungloved fingers to touch your sensitive nub, closing your eyes and leaning back against the dock railing.

Instead, Ignis dropped to his knees with a dancer's grace. You jolted when you felt his tongue on your clit, and gasped when you felt him softly spread your lips with his hands, and then shyly draped one of your legs over his shoulder to allow him better access.  He began the same intense yet deliberate pace that he'd taken while kissing you earlier.

Gods, this man was making out with your pussy, and it was fucking amazing.  He ran his tongue forward, then back, agonizingly, flicking his tongue against the bundle of nerves at one end and pressing his tongue into your slick wetness at the other.  Those piercing green orbs blinked up at you once, and then your eyes slammed shut.

Unhurried, Ignis continued to swirl his tongue around your folds, holding your hips and humming slightly in satisfaction.  You felt pleasure swell within you as the waves lapped against the dock.  He brought you close to the peak once, only to gently back away and build again.  His hand snaked up your body, finding your breast again without looking, and toying with your nipple.  His smooth fingers pulled and rolled at your sensitive peak, and you grabbed at the other one desperately.

You almost cried when your release poured over you.  Your body tensed and bucked, and Ignis slowly slid a finger inside of you as you came.  You clenched around it and gasped, shuddering in sheer delight.  You curled up, and he placed an arm behind your backside just as your knees gave out, helping you slide down to sit next to him on the weathered wood planks.

“That... was... amazing.  Gods, I have... no words.  You’re amazing.”  You lay your head back against a rusty pole and gazed at him gratefully, returning to reality.  You’d panted out all the stale air occupying your chest, and you tingled.

Ignis simply smiled in acknowledgement and reached over to capture your kiss again.  He kissed you deeply, and your own essence drifted over your tongue.  He pulled back for a moment, a slight sheen of sweat over his face and strands of hair falling down over his forehead.  

“You’re wickedly beautiful, do you know that?” Ignis said softly.  He kissed you again, needier this time, and you pushed your hands into his soft strands again, tugging a bit.  He growled in the back of his throat and slowly but forcefully pushed you down until your back met the wooden boards.  Apparently you’d gotten him a bit riled, and it was wearing at the edges of his polite restraint. He ground his hardness against your wet, naked core, spreading your wetness across his pants.

“Why do you still have all your clothes on?” you murmured.  Before you had fully finished the sentence he had started unbuttoning his shirt, and you heard the thunk of his spectacles in the pocket as he placed it next to you on the deck.  You spied a slight quiver to his fingers as he did so, and you grinned at the prospect of breaking through this man’s refined veneer.  You sat up, grabbed at his belt buckle, and pressed a wet kiss to his stomach.  

Ignis grabbed your wrists, and his voice was low and hoarse.  “Oh, I very much want you to do that.  I do.  But right now, I need...I need to be inside you.”  Your entire core throbbed at his words, and you sat up to kiss him hungrily again, pulling his clothes off.  This time he let you, before laying you back again.  You looked up at him expectantly, and reached down to guide him inside you.  When your fingers wrapped around his shaft, he let out a ragged breath, and as his head eased between your wet lips, he dropped forward and panted into your shoulder.

You pulled your hips up, urging him to push into you, and he needed no further encouragement.  He slid fully inside, and you came again around his cock.  It had been so long, the mere sensation of being completely filled pushed you over the edge, and you pulled your legs up behind him and writhed.  With a grunt, his steely restraint broke, and Ignis fucked you passionately against the dock as the lights of the quay danced beside you.   Strains of music floated over the water, providing a backdrop for your soft moans and the wet sounds of his cock moving within you.  Ignis became surprisingly vocal, gasping and telling you how amazing your wonderful wet pussy felt.    

You grabbed the back of his head and whispered in his ear that his cock was touching every part of you inside.  He slammed against you as his thrusts grew messier and more insistent.  You crested again as he pounded his release into you with a guttural cry, sending hot jets deep inside as you shuddered and bit deep into his shoulder to avoid sending your screams out over the waves.  He stayed inside you for a few moments and kissed you insistently again, before slowly sliding out and rolling onto his back.

You breathed the sea air in deep, your whole body singing.  You stroked Ignis’ smooth jaw as he lay next to you on the dock.  “You reek of sex.  And I ruined your hair.  How are we going to explain this?”

He turned his head to face you, his eyes still glassy, and simply stared.  His gaze flicked up to your rat’s nest ponytail, and he laughed helplessly.

You shot a leg underneath him and flipped his shoulder, vaulting him off the dock before he knew what was happening.  “Look at that, guess we went swimming.”  You laughed and jumped in next to him, splashing him playfully.

He stood up, smirking and dripping.  “You’ll pay for that, kitten.”

“Oh, I certainly hope so.”  

*   *   *

As you walked back to camp together, you bumped him with your hip.  “Ignis Scientia, you’re _fun_.”  

He lifted a finger at you again, but this time put it to his lips and shushed you.  “Don’t tell anyone.”  He put his glasses back on and strode after you as you scampered ahead, unable to keep the smile from his lips.


End file.
